Drowned
by imageawayz
Summary: May misses her friend Misty..should she visit her? May x Misty one shot, warning: lemon. too mature


One Shot.

May x Misty

**Caution: This is a Lemon.**

May decided to visit Kanto, after her journey to see Brock and all of her friends. After she finished with Pewter City, she decided to go visit an old friend, back in Cerulean City...Misty.

She remembers Misty very well. Yes, they're good friends. Yes, Misty is her idol, she looks up to Misty. She tried to talk to her more after she left Ash, which they do, she even visited her once in a while, and talked over the phone.

That's where May cycles her bike to the gym. She smiles, parks her bike, fixes her hair and skips inside.

"Miiiiiisty?" She cheers with glee.

"May? Is that you?" She hears the familiar voice.

"Misty!" May runs and hugs her.

She hugs her back. "May! Oh my gosh. Long time no see!"

"I know! I finished my contests Johto! Thought I went to stop by in Kanto to see you, Brock and Ash." She smiled.

Misty sighed. "Ash came back?"

"Yeah, but don't be sad Misty. He left in such a hurry, that I came all this way to Pallet that I couldn't see him too." She frowned. She knows there's a thing going on between Misty and Ash,,,,,, at least from Misty's side.

She shook her head, trying to change the subject. "What about you and Drew?" She winked.

May's love interest was Drew. They love each other, but whats sad is they had to discontinue their relationship due to them parting ways. May tries not to think about it.

"Well, whatcha' up too?" Misty and May stare at the pool. "I gotta clean the pool. Some pokemon's are dirty." She laughed.

She wanted to impress Misty.

"Maybe I could help."

Misty blandly glanced at her and the pool and shrugged. "Sure." She tossed over a filter.

"I need to change first." She went. Misty also changed into her gym leader bikini.

She came back wearing a skimpy bikini, very revealing.

"How do I look?" She posed, trying to get an answer, but making it look like a joke.

"Great." Misty laughed.

May tried posing for her even more, but Misty did not notice.

May ran up to her, and touched her toes, making sure her butt faced Misty, as if she was stretching. But Misty didn't notice.

May filters the pool and became annoyed. She then had another plan.

She stood right in front of Misty and undo's her bikini top, as if it fell by accident, revealing her chest. "Wow May!" Misty said. May puts her hands on her hips making her chest more revealing.

"Oops. It slipped, I'm sorry you had to see my chest." She pretended to sound like she did not mean it. She didn't move, she crouched down, eyeing Misty, picking up her bikini, and then slowly putting it back on, but still, Misty didn't care or notice.

May stomped her foot. She went into the pool and muttered her self as she cleaned.

"Hey May, I'm going to be right back." Misty jogged to the door, but then she fell on her back.

"Misty!" May was done joking around. She was hurt. She carried Misty to a stool that was body sized.

She made sure Misty was facing her stomach.

"M-My back hurts." She cried.

"What do I d-" May then grinned.

"What?" Misty said not seeing her face.

"Here let me massage you." She seductively sat on her back. Misty, again, did not notice anything.

She rubbed her back up and down, but Misty said "I can't feel anything but pain." Misty whined. May grinned even wider. "This might help." May untied Misty's bikini top and rubbed up and down.

"That feels nice." Misty sighed.

May was rubbing her back up and down, and it was delightful at first but she thought: I have the hottest girl shirtless right now, and I won't take advantage of it?

She then trickeled her palms to the edge of Misty's back, and then started rubbing her side boobs. Misty didn't notice for some reason. So she was enjoying her sides to her self. She then was at it for a while and was bored.

Another idea. She untied Misty's bikini bottom (the were tied from the sides) and her bare bottom was revealed. She took her hands and squeezed them, and rubbed them, and gestured her hands back and forth. She liked this the most. She kept going up and down, side to side.

She was pretty sure Misty was sleeping. She would have noticed.

She sighed. "I wish Misty was awake."

Misty jumped up and she was fully naked staring at May with anger. She walked forward to May looking like she was going to hit her. May kept staring at her pubes, and her chest, but backing away with fear.

She was cornered. Misty then grabbed her face, and started kissing her with agression. She slide her hands under May's bikini and started touching her chest, squeezing it, and rubbing her as she kissed her.

May then pushed her down, but Misty didn't allow it. She lays May down on the floor, and strips her from her bikini bottom. She slides her finger inside of May, and this caused May to moan with delight.

"I-Is this the best you got." May screamed.

Misty panted. "You want more?" She was digging deep inside for her.

"You can do more?" May kissed her lips harder. Misty carries May onto the bleachers, and she takes her suspenders and ties May's hands to the rails. She ties May's feet apart and this held her down.

She was only left with her bikini top. "I want to take that off of you." Misty whispers in her ear. "Take it off then." May bites her lips

"Eat me first." Misty sat on her face, and May circled her tongue inside of her, and did it better than Misty. "May..you're making me excited. Oh, baby..don't stop."

"Will you take off my top then?" She kept licking harder. "Can you lick my nipples?" Misty licks her neck. She brought her chest to May's face. May instead sucked on her nipples.

"Oh babe. Did I ask for that?" Misty unties May's bikini, and they were both naked. "Now what should I do first?" Misty backs away, and stares at a tied down May.

She takes her hands and grabs May's breasts and played with them. She then licked them up and down. She even bit her nipples. "Ow!" May yelled. She made out with May. They toungue kissed, and then kissed even harder. May released her self and got on top of Misty.

"Beautiful, you think you're the strong one?" She made out with her chin. She brought her lips down too her breasts, and kissed each of them. She then made her way to her stomach, and she licked her stomach. She then found her self at Misty's opening, and circled her toungue inside,

Misty moaned. "Moan louder, baby." May bit her insides.

Misty moaned even louder.

"May, I have another surprise." Misty held onto her hand and led her into her bedroom for more of her kinkiness.

vnvnnvnvnvnvnvnvv

"May!" Misty woke her up.

"Huh what?" May found herself wet in her bikini, Misty holding her hand in to her heart. "You drowned and fainted..." She sighed.

"What?!" May gasped.

Misty cocked her head to the side.

"None of this was real?" May yelled.

It was just a wet dream of May's ;)


End file.
